clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Slater
Slater is a praying mantis whom heralds an extreme hatred for Bugzy and his gang; the Underground PWN Mafia. Like Bugzy, he too, is a gangster, but is more interested in participating in street racing and dragraces than the more serious illegal activities. Slater boasts that he even has his own gang; the Underground Own Mafia, which Bugzy considers as "a dodgy rip-off of UPM" Even though Slater hates Bugzy, he secretly admires what he's accomplished, and fueled by jealousy, he goes to any attempt to get him caught and handed over to the PSA, but since Slater is also wanted, he finds it hard to get Bugzy in jail, and at the same time keep himself out of the slammer. Twisted by the events of his childhood, Slater now aims for World Domination, and he believes that the only adversary in his path is Bugzy, whom has stopped him many times, since Bugzy doesn't want Slater to conquer the world, but rather he does instead. Background Born in an outside country of USA, Slater had an extreme fond of racing ever since he was in the hive. During his teen years, he participated in a Grand Prix, and won, holding the title of champion racer for many years. However, his dreams were shattered when Bugzy challenged him to a street race. Bugzy, who was also fond of racing, wanted to take on the best of the best, and defeated Slater. Slater, humiliated, vowed revenge on the stag beetle that destroyed his chances at racing. Pursuing Bugzy, Slater tried many attempts to kill him (all of which failed) and eventually chased Bugzy all the way to Antarctica, where he hopes to embarass his foe once and for all. Slater spied on Bugzy's activities for awhile, and eventually learnt that he was introduced to the Underground PWN Mafia, a group bent on organized crime. Slater, knowing that he couldn't take on a whole mafia by himself, created his own mafia; the Underground Own Mafia Involvement Slater has currently gone into hiding, and is somewhere in the USA. He sends his minions to do his dirty work for him, which include spying on Bugzy and the mafia lords of UPM, sabotaging UPM's vehicles, and other sorts of cunning techniques used to make Bugzy's life miserable. Although Slater is not as strong as Bugzy is, he definitely makes up for it in brains. Aside the revenge-seeking, Slater is an excellent mechanic whose hobbies include building custom-made cars and engines. One of his most proudest achievements is the Rottweiler, which can go to speeds up to 200 MPH, and has a low fuel consumption rate. Slater and his gang are also the main crew in charge of the nightly street racing which happens in certain locations in the USA. Regarding his crimminal endeavors, Slater boasts of frequent car-jacking, bringing the stolen car back to his garage, harvesting the car of its parts, and modfying them, making them more faster, stronger, and powerful. He uses these modified parts for his own cars. Slater has also commited several convenience store robberies, mainly for car insurance and maintenance. Trivia *Slater and Bugzy's street race was held in Dorkugal *Slater appeared in the game; Villain To Hero See Also *Bugzy *UPM Category:Villains Category:Creatures